D&D back story
by Dark Lord of the Geeks
Summary: It's a little back story I wrote one day for our D&D games since we do event based stories. I hope you enjoy


This is a back story for the continent we're on in a D&D game we're playing so enjoy.

In the year 2000 BGW (Before Goblin Wars) the small continent of Silver Eye was discovered by a small group of humans and elves traveling together to find a small continent (size of Australia in our terms). It was lush and had a low monster population even for its size. The settlers worked together and formed a large country naming it the same as they named the continent. For a thousand years the people prospered and the country grew in wealth and power, with a government that was based on equality and accepting all races as long as they followed the law.

But all that changed when a Great Wyrm Red Dragon took notice of the country's stockpiles of coin and gems. The Dragon on the far west continent amassed an army of Goblins, Orcs, Ogres, Knolls, and Minotaurs. All served him, fearing his wrath, his anger, and his power. The continent of Silver Eye was taken over with little resistance and the dragon made his castle in the newly named Charir Vrthichas, translated into common it means the Red Mountains, where he horded his new found wealth. He ruled with an iron fist for a hundred years.

Unknown to the dragon however a small band of five warriors trained to defeat him. The first was a Dwarf barbarian known only by his title Versel Tundar. The second was an elf ranger known as Alithinda Murkwood. Next there was a noble human paladin Arthur Aluthear. The fourth was a cheeky Rouge Halfling called Nort Greenbottle. And finally a powerful sorcerer called Erdon Abudask.

After years of training, the warriors were now strong enough to face the dragon and liberate the people of the once great kingdom of Silver Eye. The combatants climbed the great mountains to the castle, killing hordes of orcs, thousands of goblins, and so man more monsters driven by fear to hold the heroes off. The heroes already exhausted from battle confronted the Great Wyrm in his chambers.

The great battle began, hours into the battle the dragon's strength finally faltered and his life flickered away. The group was victorious the nemesis of all free people of dragon silver was destroyed but he's offspring were able to escape to other continents.

But new problems began to appear, the first being the sorcerer Erdon Abudask felt he disserved more power and recognition then what was awarded to him and he carved a new country named after himself on the eastern part of the continent taking the Charir Vrthichas and a few miles to the west of it, the dark country of Abudask was Born a country were only the most sinister ruled.

To combat this new threat Arthur Aluthear formed the country of Aluthear. Where only the most noble of paladins could rule and lead the people forward. The Greenbottle found both extremes of good and evil displeasing thus he formed the Confederacy of the Free Races, a group of city-states that would unite under a common banner if they were threatened. And so the Abudask was to the east, Aluthear to the south and the Confederacy to the west but this still did not sit well with Versel and Alithinda, for during the dragon's tyranny the dwarfs and the elves were persecuted especially harshly so they formed their own counties to make sure that it could never happen again. In the far north, laid a small mountain range this would now become the new country for the dwarfs, Tundar. To the south laid a large forest with trees hundreds and even a few that were thousands of feet tall, this would be the new country of the elves Murkwood. And so it was in the year 941 BGW that the country of Silver Eye was divided.

For 941 years the countries went on as they did small wars, mostly between Aluthear and Abudask but life continued on normally. But then in what was left of the mountain castle of the Dragon goblin and other monster races that were brought to the continent began to schema on how to reclaim their power and their glory. The year was 0 AGW for now the Goblin Wars had begun. They spread out like a plague concurring as much as they could and killing the innocent to show their resolve.

The raid ran wild for over five years before the governments of the Confederacy, Murkwood, Tundar, and Aluthear joined forces for combat this new treat. Threw thousands of battle won and lost Abudask finally decided it was in their best interest to join the new alliance. Key battles were won but the alliance to name the most important Dragon Silver, Center Point, Red Coast, and Wild Coast.

Though the Goblin threat after these great battles were diminished they were far from defeated and the war lasted almost another fifty years before the goblins surrendered and scattered threw out the continent, though many were now taken as slave warriors for Abudask.

After the surrender the alliance was over and Aluthear turned it's suspicious eye back at Abudask, now armed with new labor, and new warriors. The alliance was officially ended in the year 65 AGW.

**An in-depth look at the Goblin Wars**

In the year 1 BGW a hobgoblin by the name of Yakroth climbed the highest peak of the Charir Vrthichas and entered the inner sanctum of the dragon's temple. Though time had begun to take its toll, and it's age was obvious. Yakroth stumbled upon what was once a hidden door, time had reviled it and this chamber was obviously untouched for nearly a thousand years. Yakroth found a mighty hoard, a dragon hoard filled with magical items forgotten by the world, and that's when to most magnificent treasure caught his eye…the Eye of the Dragon.

The eye glowed with power, beckoning, calling, and commanding all at the same time to be used. Yakroth took the eye up for his own. The details on what happened next aren't clear though goblin legends say that he heard the voices of the gods, saw all the planes at once, and felt the power of the Abyss flow threw him. It also says that he used the new power as a beckon to summon all the monstrous races to him, though this cannot be confirmed.

In the year AGW all the monstrous races swore allegiance to Yakroth and the Eye of the Dragon became his symbol of power. The newly founded army march forth and attacked the Confederacy first, the city of Copper Claw was destroyed and over 300 people were killed and burned 100 were taken as slaves, 10 were taken as meat, and only 5 escaped with there lives.

All the warring between the city-states ended and the Confederacy fought as one nation but it wasn't enough. Yakroth summoned 2 demons and 2 devils to be generals for his grand army. Though many believe that Yakroth did not know how to use the eye properly and it is know that he had no magical training, we all know that the eye is far more powerful then what we have seen (see below for more details about the eye). The Confederacy was weakened and Yakroth's army spilled into Tundar and Aluthear.

Yakroth's army marched southward and one of the demon generals attacked, without any orders, Murkwood. It had been five years since the goblin wars begun when the Confederacy, Tundar, Aluthear, and Murkwood formed an alliance to defeat this threat. The goblin wars fell upon the small town of Dragon Silver, if Yakroth and his forces would win they would have a base of operations in the north, south, east, and west. The alliance could not give them this tactical advantage. 1,000 solders were sent to defend Dragon Silver, only 50 solders were originally posted there, but Yakroth was determined to take Dragon Silver and send his finest Devil general, Darkvor, and 3,000 troops. The battle lasted for 10 days when Darkvor met his end of a man named Dakor, who's decadence would become the leaders of Dragon Silver there after, and the troops were killed and there bodies burned so that resurrection was impossible.

Meanwhile Abudask desperately tried to hold of the goblin menace by it self but the mighty sorcerer king new better and joined the alliance. Yakroth became desperate and sent two generals one demon and one devil and 100,000 troops. The alliance answered with 200,000 troops and wizards who created 100 golems. Over 75 of all the alliances troops died in the battle but 50 were resurrected, the other 25 were burned or their bodies taken, only 30 of Yakroth's troops survived and escaped the battle. The demon general was killed but took down over 200 solders before succumbing to injury.

Yakroth then ordered a simultaneous attack on two coastal cities, the Red Coast and the Wild Coast, in the hope that he could prevent any outside interference or supply lines to other sections of the continent from the sea. But the barbarian of Black Forest had committed to the alliance, on the condition that they be recognized as a country and that Aluthear, Tundar, and the Confederacy would aid them in their time of need. Each coastal city had 50,000 troops in each, believing that Yakroth was running out of troops. But the alliance was surprised and shocked that Yakroth had summoned an army of demons and devils and both coastal cities were hit with 500,000 demons and 10,000 of his original army. But with the help of the barbarian raging ability Yakroth's army was defeated, the leader of the barbarians in wild coast was Draxis Raven, and in Red Coast Draxis's son Dagon Raven. They became the leaders of the Black Forest and all their decadence there after.

Now armed with the knowledge that Yakroth could summon demons and devils to aid his army not only as generals but also as troops the alliance acted and charged his temple. The battles that took place in between involved almost all demons and devils it took 10 years to get into the proper assault position. The battle at the Dragon Temple was the longest and most costly battle of the entire Goblin War. Yakroth's original army numbered in around 1,000,000 and the demons and devils around 700,000 it was a battle the alliance was under powered to complete, believing that the vast majority were only Abyssal creatures and not even in the numbers that they were seeing. The battle lasted almost 9 months when Yakroth was finally killed. There are unconfirmed rumors that a tribe of men trained by celestials and gods from that plane, including Bahamut, fought both sides and betrayed the gods. Legend says they attempted to steal the Eye of the Dragon.

After 65 years of war the alliance was ended. But before it broke up there was the matter of what to do with the Eye of the Dragon. Abudask wanted to keep it incase a new treat would show itself. Aluthear, Murkwood, and Tundar wanted the Eye destroyed. And the Confederacy wanted the eye saved as well but for the magical knowledge it could provide. In the end the alliance made a compromise and divided the eye into three sections. Intrusting it to a tribe of elves on an island to the far northwest. Then two extra false pieces were created for each section, imbued with similar power but not nearly as powerful or corrupting. Then each piece was placed in a temple, if a piece is taken the other two are locked away and are unreachable.

**The Eye of the Dragon**

The Eye of the Dragon is a magical item that some claim is as old as existence itself. Others say there is a for of the eye in each plane with the same powers though no other eye has been found except the one that has been described up above. It is widely believed that the eye can open a portal to another plane of existence, draw creatures from another plane, fuse plane together, break one apart, teleport one to another plane, and have creature, except for gods, obey the master of the eye. No one knows who created the eye or even why it was created in the first place. The only thing for certain is that the eye could be the most dangerous object in all of existence.


End file.
